


Dragon Fire Part Two (OMC)

by Skald_Maer



Series: The Eagle and the Lions [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Male Character, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skald_Maer/pseuds/Skald_Maer
Summary: Dom spent the last two weeks trying not to think about the pretty young intern, but she is due back tonight for the ball. Will he feel the same when she returns?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Eagle and the Lions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is # 6 in the “series” and it takes place in between Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. This is part two and comes after the next story in the series- Lion's Den.
> 
> I've also written this same story from the female POV.
> 
> If you aren't into smut, you probably shouldn't have clicked the link for this, but you did so, enjoy?
> 
> If you are into smut and don't care about the plot, skip to chapter 3.
> 
> I wrote this for me and anyone interested in this topic so I won't be taking advice/opinions/critiques etc. I'm sorry if I disappoint.
> 
> Beta by @frankie2toes
> 
> I do not own any of the canonical Harry Potter Characters, locations, or stories. Dom, Merelda, and the OFC are my own creations.

Chapter 1  
Her words reverberated around my skull for days. “I think you’re a beauty, too.” What did she mean by that? Did she perhaps harbor a secret attraction to me or was that just her being silly as she drifted off to sleep? I did my best to distract myself from contemplating her intentions. Anytime she crept into my thoughts I did push-ups or sit-ups to clear my head. I spent more time in the field, and stayed up late with some of the other researchers so that I would sink into an exhausted sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I kept myself busy enough to ignore my feelings for her. 

As the New Year’s Eve ball approached, Merelda and her friends dragged me into a nearby wizarding town for some shopping. I whined the whole time, though they knew I enjoyed the attention - I was more vain than all of them put together. Merelda found a black iridescent shirt that stretched across my broad chest, shimmering as I moved, drawing a squeak and blush from one of her friends. I already had the suit so I wandered around while the women tried on dresses, occasionally calling me back for my opinion on a fit or a color. I was staring at a set of sapphire cufflinks when I heard Merelda call to me from the dressing room. “Dom, come here and tell me if this is too much.” I pointed to the cufflinks and said to the clerk, “Hold these for me, will you? And see if you can’t find a tie to match.” He nodded and I headed toward Merelda’s voice. 

She was wearing a floor length gown made of crushed velvet in a deep green. One shoulder was bare and the other had a chiffon half-cape that flowed down her side. I widened my eyes and whistled. “Charlie is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in that.” She blushed and lowered her eyes. “It’s not...it’s not for him,” she said. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow, waiting. She huffed out a sigh and rolled her eyes. “Fine, it’s for Charlie. I like Charlie. Happy now?” “My dear,” I said, patting her on the shoulder. “It’s about time one of you admitted it. I thought I was sure to die of old age watching you dance around each other.” She frowned at me and I just grinned back at her. She waved me out of the dressing room and I left, heading back up to the registers. As the clerk was bagging my stuff she snatched the blue tie out of the bag. “It appears I’m not the only one dressing for someone else.” I stuffed it back in the bag and glared at her. “I happen to like blue,” I said and turned to leave the store.

The rest of the time passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was New Year’s Eve day. I slept in, then grabbed a late breakfast and headed into the mountains to check on the dragons. It was well after lunch by the time I headed back to my apartment. The town was almost completely deserted, everyone already preparing for the festivities. 

I headed up to my apartment and flopped on the bed. Closing my eyes I drifted off into a dreamless sleep and woke an hour later to Charlie knocking on my door. Rubbing my eyes I stumbled to the door and yanked it open. He nearly bowled me over in his rush to get in. “Is something on fire?” I grumbled. “Dom,” he said impatiently. “Look at this suit, is it ok? Do you think...er….do you think Merelda will think it’s too much?” I blinked at him, then looked at the suit he held out. It was a deep forest green, so dark it was almost hard to tell it was green. “Hmph,” I said, a little shocked. 

Charlie moaned. “I should have gone with black.” “No Charlie, it’s surprisingly nice. Are you sure you picked it out?” Charlie wasn’t exactly known for his fashion sense. “Mother helped,” he muttered, folding the suit jacket over his arm. “You sure it’s nice?” I nodded. “Very. She’ll find you quite handsome I’m sure.” “Good,” he said, sounding relieved. “Say, who are you taking tonight?” I shrugged. “No one this year. I’m sure I’ll be able to beg someone for a New Year’s kiss.” Charlie eyed me suspiciously. “Not my intern though?” I rolled my eyes and shooed him toward the door. “Goodbye, Charlie. Go get ready for the party and let me do the same. In peace.”

Charlie left and I closed the door behind him. Leaning against it I sighed and thoughts drifted to a New Year’s kiss with her. I grunted and shook my head, pushing those thoughts out of my head. I walked into my bedroom and pulled the suit out of the closet and hung it on the bedpost. I hung the shirt over it and draped the tie around it, then stepped back to consider it. I wonder what she’ll wear tonight? Shaking my head, I went to turn on the shower. It was a large white tiled shower with gold rearing lions set into a few of the tiles. The large shower head was set in the ceiling and gave a rain-like feeling. While the shower heated up I set out my shoes and socks, then slid under the water. I stood there, letting the warm water cascade over my shoulders. 

My thoughts again turned to her, imagining the rivulets of water running down my back were her fingers. I clenched my teeth and grabbed the shampoo and angrily rubbed it into my hair as if I could rub the thoughts from my head. You’re supposed to be over her, I thought angrily as I moved to stand under the water again, rinsing out the shampoo. As I added the conditioner, I turned my thoughts first to my work, then when that didn't work, I tried to think of the other women I could share a New Year’s kiss with. 

I had never really been the relationship type and had several flings over the course of my time in Parjoli. Mostly, I sought out women who were comfortable with relationships of a more casual nature. I was handsome enough that I never spent a New Year's Eve alone, and beautiful women were not in short supply. However, this year, all of the women that came to mind paled in comparison to her. I soaped myself aggressively, angry at myself for wanting what I couldn’t have. That’s it, I thought. You only want her because you can’t have her. Satisfied with this new idea, I rinsed off and hopped out of the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
There were no more thoughts of Little Bird as I dried and dressed. I added some gel to my hair, snapped in the cufflinks and headed out the door. I was one of the first people in the dining room, and went over to help Charlie with the finishing touches. We finished, and sat at our table, chatting as people trickled in.

I was sitting behind a group of people so I didn’t see her until she was almost at the table. I looked up at her arrival and my heart stopped. The floor length gown hugged her curves in a very alluring way, simultaneously leaving nothing and everything to the imagination. Her breasts rose in high mounds from the top of her dress, rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes were bright against the blue of the dress, pools of blue so deep I would happily drown in them. Her eyes. She was staring at me with those eyes. Desperate to play it cool, I remembered I was also wearing blue and I said, “Copycat.” She made a remark that I didn’t hear as she slid into the bench next to me, I was too lost in the shape of her ruby mouth to understand the words. I returned to the world when she turned her attention on Charlie, who was looking around nervously for Merelda.

The plates on the table began to fill with an assortment of holiday foods, and those standing began to take their seats. As everyone ate, a band began to set up at the end of the hall. “Shit,” she said to me. “There’s dancing?” “Oh yeah,” I replied grinning. “Guess Charlie forgot to mention that.” She rolled my eyes at me, then looked concerned. The band started to play while we were finishing dessert, and I thought about asking her to dance. Before I could open my mouth Ruthie approached the table and held out her hand to me. I looked at Little Bird apologetically and she waved her hands at me in a “go on” gesture. 

I took Ruthie’s hand and followed her out to the dance floor. The song was fast paced, lots of spins and twirls. Every rotation my eyes drifted over to the table, hoping to glimpse her. As we passed by the table I realized she wasn’t sitting there any more. Spinning Ruthie around I searched for her, and saw her dancing with one of the other interns. She looked so elegant, pressed up against him. I turned the other way with Ruthie and dipped her low to distract myself. I danced with her for another song until I saw Little Bird curtsy at the intern and turn away. 

It was an impulsive thing to do, but when I saw her heading toward a bench, my body moved toward her on it’s own. I caught her hand and twirled her around then covered my desire in a comedic bow and asked her to dance. She dropped a low curtsey which seemed impossible in that dress and I pulled her into my arms again. She moved lithely in my arms as we spun around the room, the rest of the world forgotten. The dance ended too soon and I looked around frantically for a way to keep her at my side. I spotted a tray of champagne moving through the crowd and I realized it was almost midnight. 

I grabbed two of the tray and handed her one saying, “Not yet, save it for the toast!” as she started to drink hers. She looked startled and I stared at her, my mind warring with itself. She was here, I had her, I could kiss her, I thought. But I shouldn’t, maybe she doesn’t want it, said a second voice. She feels like she wants it, the first voice said again. Look how comfortable she is in your arms. You shouldn’t do it, said the other voice. Think of Charlie. “Fuck Charlie,” I said out loud, then kissed her. 

She responded willingly to my kiss, meeting my tongue with hers and pressing her body into mine. When we broke from the kiss she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the building. Still in a daze I followed complacently. She kissed me again and I felt her hands working at the buttons of my shirt. Startled, I pulled away from the kiss and put my hands over hers. “Wait,” I whispered, then stared down at her, trying to figure out what I was feeling. I had wanted this for so long, but now that I had it, I was worried that it was the right thing to do. I didn’t want to rush this with her. I didn’t want this to be my only night with her, and I was afraid, if I moved too fast, it would become a casual thing. She said my name, drawing me back to the present. “I...this is...isthistoofast?” I choked out. She stepped back from me and looked at me for a moment then said, “Dom, I’m not a mewling kitten, you don’t have to treat me like I’m fragile.” I opened my mouth to reply that I didn’t think she was fragile, but she stepped forward again, and pressed her body against mine. Looking up at me she purred, “Besides, I thought the kiss made it rather obvious that I,” her hands clenched around my lapels, “Wanted this.” Raw need tightened my throat and I grunted out, “Good.” Then I scooped her up in my arms, kissed her again, and Disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
My desire for her felt like a savage beast trying to claw its way out of my chest. I fought the beast down and kissed her slowly, letting her slide to the ground. She pushed at the jacket, sliding it off my shoulders then ran her hands down my chest, searching for the buttons. I held her tightly against me and trailed one hand up her back until I found the zipper. Without breaking the kiss I pulled the zipper down until it rounded the curve of her ass, then stopped. I ran my hands back over the curve and up her sides, reveling in the shape of her body. 

I worked the sleeves of the dress over her shoulder and down her arms as she wiggled against me, freeing herself from the constricting dress. I slid the fabric over her breasts, hiding my excitement in the kiss. When I had worked the dress over her hips I stepped back to let her step out of it. She watched me as she stepped delicately out of the gown. The savage beast roared its approval as she stood in front of me in a shiny blue thong that curved over her hips. I trailed my eyes up her flat stomach, high round breasts, and up to her deep blue eyes. I froze, unable to move for fear I wouldn’t be able to control the beast if I touched her. She came to me, slid the shirt from my shoulders, and looked at me expectantly. 

I crashed my mouth into hers, kissing her like I could draw her soul out through her mouth, as if I were some form of Dementor. She pressed into me and I moved back until I was against the wall. With a growl I grabbed her and hoisted her onto my waist, then turned and braced her back roughly against the wall. I moved to her neck, feeling her heart beat rapidly under my lips. I crossed over spots that made her wiggle against me in pleasure, and I made mental notes of them. Moving down I bit at her collar bone and she arched against me, moaning. 

I felt her fingers grasp at my hair and with a sharp but not unpleasant jerk my head was pulled back. She looked at me for a moment, then kissed me sweetly at first, then more passionately, grasping my hair tightly. I thought I could stay here all night, but a deep need guided me toward the bedroom. Shifting her to one arm I pulled open the door and lowered her gently to the bed, never removing my lips from hers. Her legs fell away from me as I settled myself between them, my hips resting against hers. I shivered as she drew her nails delicately across my back. She paused curiously as she crossed over a long ridge of scar tissue running parallel to my spine. “Dragon claws,” I murmured against her lips, then I moved back down her neck, making sure to pay extra attention to those spots that made her squirm earlier. 

I continued to move down her body until I got to her nipples. Grinning wickedly I lowered my mouth to one and licked across it. She tensed, and I did it again, drawing a sharp hiss from her. I smiled in satisfaction. I very much love women with sensitive nipples and it seemed like my Little Bird would sing for even the gentlest touch. Unable to restrain myself, I gently bit down on her nipple and she pressed into me, moaning. At the sound of her moan, I felt myself grow harder. 

I released her nipple slowly as I felt her gently run her hands over my arms. Taking advantage of her distraction, I lowered my mouth to her other nipple and bit down, rolling it between my teeth. Laughing delightedly when her moans stopped I said, “My, aren’t you sensitive! This is going to be fun.” She opened her eyes and glared at me, then actually tried to push me over. I let her move me slightly, waiting to see if her glare was serious. I grinned when her glare slipped into a pout. I sat up, looking up the length of her body for a moment, then took her hands in mine. Stretching them over her head I switched my grip to hold them with one hand. 

She wiggled impishly against me, and I dropped my hips into hers, letting my restrained cock press against her. She breathed in sharply and moaned as I moved, rubbing myself against her clit. I bowed my head to a nipple and began to alternate between licking and biting until she was moaning with pleasure. I grasped her other nipple in between my thumb and forefinger and pinched gently. She was writhing now, eyes shut tight and head thrown back. I released the nipple and let my hand drift down her body as I continued to lick and suck at the other one. Reaching the top of her panties I slid my hand into them, searching gently for her clit. Running my fingers lightly across it, I felt her shudder.

Pressing my hand further into her panties I ran my finger down her slit, pressing slightly to part her lips. She was soaking wet, and I felt my cock twitch in desperation. I sat up and watched her as I gently rubbed a finger around her cunt, coating it in her wetness. “You are soaked,” I said, my voice a husky whisper. She bucked against me while I was busy marveling at the feel of her, thrusting my finger into her. I withdrew my hand quickly and shook my head at her. “Don’t be greedy!” She growled at me, but didn’t move again. I let her stew for a minute then moved off the bed. Running my hands up her thighs I gently slid her panties down.

Settling myself between her legs again, I slowly pressed a finger into her, exploring her from the inside. I withdrew my finger and pressed the tip of my index and middle finger against her, then paused. She grabbed fistfulls of sheets, trying not to thrust against me and said in a soft voice, “Please?” The feeling that one word sent through my body is indescribable. Fighting the urge to do whatever she wanted, I smiled sweetly and asked “What was that?” then pushed my fingers in just a little. “Oh, Dom, please,” she moaned out. “Good girl,” I grunted out then slid my fingers inside her. 

I felt her muscle relax around my fingers as I worked them gently in and out of her, twisting them to caress every inch of her wet heat. She began to moan softly and I rubbed my thumb over her clit, drawing slow circles until I felt her tense around my fingers. I moved in and out of her more quickly, pressing upward as I crossed over the bundle of nerves inside her. I applied more pressure to her clit as she began to moan louder. When she seemed ready, I began to press a third finger in. 

She came quickly, bucking around my hand as I worked my fingers in and out of her, not stopping until she stilled, gasping. I withdrew slowly, still exploring the feel of her around my fingers. I heard her say my name, and it sent shivers down my spine. I moved toward her, looking into her eyes. “Yes?” I asked. I felt her shift beneath me, hands reaching for my belt and she said those golden words, “I need you to fuck me.” If I hadn’t been hard already, those words would have sent me into full mast. I leaned down to kiss her so she wouldn’t see the goofy pleasure I was sure was etched across my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I let her work my belt and pants open while I distracted myself with her kiss, then slid off the bed to push my trousers to the floor. Settling myself back between her legs I looked at her with some concern, as I guided myself toward her opening. “Tell me if I hurt you,” I told her. She said, “Dom I’m not…” then breathed in sharply and muttered “shit” as I began to press against her. I groaned as her muscles struggled to accommodate me. Pushing myself into her very slowly, I would withdraw every inch or so, then press into her again. 

It took all my willpower not to slam into her, seeking that delicious release. Finally, I could feel the tip of me press against the end of her, and I sighed in delight. I slowly dragged myself out of her, then pressed back in a few times until I could pick up the pace. She stretched around me, growing wetter with each thrust, until I was lost in the rhythm of it. I felt her move and her legs locked around my lower back. I slid deeper into her and I felt my own orgasm build. She shrieked at this new angle and raised her hips to meet me, encouraging a faster, deeper, thrust. I obliged, trying desperately to hold off my own orgasm.

I felt her muscles tremble then spasm around me as she moaned. Her nails bit into my back and I let out a moan as she came, writhing on my cock. I thrust in and out of her, feeling her muscles clench and release as she came. I paused when her tremors subsided, breathing hard. I wanted to cum, but I wanted to give her one more orgasm before I did. “Turn over,” I whispered, sliding out of her. 

She rolled over onto her stomach, then pushed herself onto her hands and knees. Her ass was perfect- round and toned. My cock twitched and I slid it into her waiting cunt, just the tip, then grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto it. She wiggled, pushing herself down until her ass rested against me. I couldn’t contain it anymore. Giving myself over to the pleasure I fucked her hard and fast, feeling myself get deeper with each thrust. I felt her orgasm build and I thrust deeper, hitting that sweet spot with such force the orgasm over took her suddenly, sending her forward. Too late, I felt my body react to the sudden change in angle. She tightened around me as another wave of her orgasm rolled over her, bringing me with it. She shrieked and I moaned and I came, releasing months of pent up feelings. She gasped into sheets and I collapsed against her, resting my forehead against her back. Slowly, I lifted my head and let myself slide out of her, collapsing onto the bed next to her, and rolled her into my arms. 

As the euphoric aftershocks of the orgasm faded, I began to worry. I had broken my promise to Charlie in a big way, and I was concerned that when he found out, he would lose his mind. I listened to her slow rhythmic breathing and tried to calm my thoughts. I kissed the top of her head and said, “Gods, Charlie is going to kill me.” She looked at me sleepily and asked, “What’s Charlie got to do with this?” “Oh, he’s just like an overprotective big brother. He’s been telling me since before you arrived to stay away from you. He was especially worried I would ask you out for New Year’s.” I shrugged. She looked at me and batted her eyes, “Oh, well, I think you’ll be fine. You haven’t asked me out. Should I have held out for some nice dinner dates?” 

I stared at her, opening and closing my mouth like a landed fish. I felt like such a dolt! I didn’t want to rush things and I rushed things anyway. It just… the moment felt so right. Surely she would have said something? Looking at her softly I asked, “Would you like some nice dinner dates?” She almost looked confused, then said slowly. “I think I would settle for some hand holding to start. I like to take it slow you know.” You could practically see the gears turning as I went from concern, to fear, to clarity as I realized she was joking. “Oh, well, I suppose I could manage that,” I said, then kissed her. “We’ll start slow tomorrow.”

She turned and snuggled into my chest, and I could feel my heart beating steadily against her. I let my fingers drift lightly over her scar and she shivered at the touch. “I wasn’t kidding when I mentioned the tattoo,” I said. “Most of mine were to hide scars, or highlight them.” She turned her head up to look at me. I took her finger and traced it over my forearm, tracing the lines of the tattoo that covered it. It was an elaborate dragon circling a mountain. It breathed fire over a small burn scar. “Oh,” She said, sounding thoughtful. “That’s amazing. I’ll think about it.” 

She released my arm and snuggled back against my chest. We lay there in silence for a moment, then I said, “It was cute when you tried to shift me. I can teach you some throws if you’d like.” Half asleep she mumbled, “Yeah it’d be nice to get you on your back.” I laughed and drew the blankets over us, as she drifted off to sleep. I lay awake for a while longer, replaying the events of the night over and over and planning what I would say to Charlie until I fell asleep. 

We had 10 months together, and even Charlie eventually grew to grudgingly accept our relationship. We kept it quiet at first, but it was obvious to those around us so we stopped trying to hide it. I taught her some mixed martial arts including how to throw someone larger than her. We were together most of the time, between work, fitness, and play. I thought she would leave for Easter when an invite came from Mrs. Weasley. I watched her read the letter, and a strange mix of emotions passed over her face. I began to wonder if she had feelings for someone other than me, perhaps one of the twins since they were her own age. 

My concerns subsided when she asked me if I wanted to spend Easter with her instead. We spent the whole week camping on the shores of the Aegean Sea. At the end of July, she received a letter from Mrs Weasley about an attack in which George lost an ear. By her reaction, my suspicions about her having feelings for someone in the Weasley household were confirmed. I’m not sure she even knew she had feelings for George yet, but she worried over him like a mother hen. 

In the fall, Voldemort and his followers began to attack in earnest. She decided to get the tattoo, since our futures were questionable at best. I took her to my artist and he gave her a full back piece. It was a rearing Hebridean Black, shimmering in navy blue and black ink. Its wings stretched across her unscared side, seeming to wave in an unseen wind. It shot a jet of red and gold fire along her scar, rippling so realistically you could almost feel the heat from it. 

When Charlie’s brother Bill’s wedding was invaded by Death Eaters, the Weasleys went into hiding. Things got progressively worse, and Little Bird became glued to the radio, listening to a show called Potterwatch. She seemed to be particularly rapt when a speaker called Rapier came on. I went to Charlie with my worries, and he told me that the voice belonged to Fred, and he had long suspected that she was involved with the twins, though neither she nor they had ever said anything about it. 

I knew I was losing her, and I knew I could not convince her to leave her family to come into hiding with me. Just before Christmas, we split. She wanted to stay and help Charlie prepare for a fight, and I needed to get my family to safety. We parted as friends, but I knew I would always have a spot for her in my heart.

***Fin***


End file.
